


Afar

by omgthisisntafanfic (omgimwritingfanfics)



Series: Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgimwritingfanfics/pseuds/omgthisisntafanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> When the boy had first come to the forest, Naoki had been wary. He hadn't expected him to sit down by an old tree and press his palm to it, like he was trying to force his hand through the trunk. His shoulders shook and unintelligible words spilled from his lips—and for the first time Naoki felt the urge to approach a human. </i>
</p><p>[500 word entry for a competition, there was no specific theme requirement]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afar

**Author's Note:**

> i made a new psued because i'm so hilarious like that
> 
>  
> 
> just wanted to upload this because I was listening to a song and I started having feels about these two OCs. sue me

Every Sunday, at the exact same time, he would be there… 

  
 _Slowly, slowly, our clock began ticking down._

  
     …and Naoki would see him.

  
     The dark-haired, green-eyed boy was an intruder in Naoki's isolation. He had thought he had found a place where he could be alone, where he could forget, but humans found their way everywhere.

  
     It was one of the reasons he had left in the first place.

  
     When the boy had first come to the forest, Naoki had been wary. He hadn't expected him to sit down by an old tree and press his palm to it, like he was trying to force his hand through the trunk. His shoulders shook and unintelligible words spilled from his lips—and for the first time Naoki felt the urge to approach a human.

  
     Inexplicably annoyed with himself, he had backed away into the undergrowth.

  
     But the boy came back.

  
     A Sunday, again. Naoki heard snatches of his voice, rough but deep, the voice of someone who had experienced more than they should have.

  
     Over time, Naoki came to look forward to those days, because this human was so different, he told himself—he wasn't destroying anything. Though, there was something else that had begun to stir in him that he would never admit to himself. _Ever_.

  
     The present Sunday approached, the sky stained gold with a sunset. Naoki breathed in, waiting…and _there_ —the sound of feet crunching across dry leaves.

  
     The boy settled in front of the tree as usual, the currents of his voice washing over Naoki. When he finished, instead of getting up he leant back, bracing himself on the ground with his wrists. Naoki stared at the way his chest rose and fell, and was unconsciously beginning to mirror his breathing when the boy suddenly looked in Naoki's direction.

  
     "You do know I know you're there."

  
     Naoki froze.

  
     "I can't see you, but I can feel you. I know if you wanted to kill me, you'd have done it a long time ago."

  
     He took an involuntary step back, wincing as a twig splintered under his heel.

  
     The boy scrambled up, peering into the shadows where he was. "You can come out," he said. His eyes were so green, so _beautiful_.

  
     Naoki's realisation filled him with a bone deep fear. _I can't. I shouldn't have let myself…I can't. I need to leave._

  
     After an eternity, the boy finally gave up waiting. "I'll be back soon," were his parting words, with an unspoken _I promise._

  
     When he was out of sight, Naoki went to the old tree and touched the soil at its roots, agony twisting within him. Green shoots eked out of the dirt, curling around his fingers. He let out a ghost of a sigh as the flowers blossomed and twined around his wrists, sinking into his skin, reminding him of who he was. Of what he was.

  
     He wasn't part of the boy's world.

  
 _Softly, softly, will you walk with me?_

  
     He never could be.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have as little idea about the background and the plot as you do. feels are happening all the same. im stupid


End file.
